The Wiggles' Website
The Wiggles' Website is a website launched on April 15, 1997. When it launched, it had a photo gallery, a "Who are the Wiggles?" section, colour-in pictures for The Wiggles' logo and Dorothy the Dinosaur and an online shop. Now it has promos for new videos, attractions of Wiggles World, a help page, tours dates and more. Release Dates April 15, 1997 *Website launch June 18th 2003 * Alphabet (original) December 4th 2003 * Colour-in Online: The Big Red Car (original) June 7th 2004 * Colour-in Online: The Wiggles' Friends (original) July 11th 2004 * The Wiggles Online Puzzle (original) * The Wiggles' Friends Online Puzzle (original) December 8th 2004 * Become A Wiggle (original) * Build the Big Red Car (original) * Mix-n-Match * Matching Pairs with Murray (original) * Catch the Vegetables (original) * Grow Your Own Wiggly Flowers! (original) * Dance to the Wiggly Radio (original) * Wake Up Jeff! (original) November 7th 2006 * Build the Big Red Car (re-release) * Shape Match * Catch the Vegetables (re-release) * Become A Wiggle (re-release) * Colour-in Online: The Wiggles' Friends (re-release) * Dance to the Wiggly Radio (re-release) November 25th 2006 * Matching Hats Game * The Wiggles Online Puzzle (original) * Grow Your Own Wiggly Flowers! (re-release) * Matching Pairs with Murray (re-release) * Wake Up Jeff! (re-release) December 5th 2006 * Colour-in Online: The Big Red Car (re-release) * Alphabet (re-release) * The Wiggles' Friends Online Puzzle (re-release) Trivia * According to the end credits of Wake Up Jeff!, it was originally http://www.ozemail.com.au/~dgriff/. * The games work through Adobe Flash Player. * The games The Become-a-Wiggle, Build the Big Red Car, Mix-n-Match, Matching Pairs with Murray, Vegetable Soup (originally called Catch the Vegetables), Flower Pot (originally called Grow Your Own Wiggly Flowers!), Dance to the Wiggly Radio and Wake Up Jeff! flash games were released on The Wiggles' Website on December 8th 2004. * There are some song clips on some of the games. * The video Gregs Video Message was posted due to Greg Page's retirement. * The flash games and the videos such as The Wiggly Mix are SWF files. Games * Let's Wake Up Jeff * Matching Instruments * Match Me * Dorothy Maze * Hats * Wiggles Puzzle * Instruments * Pot Plants * Shape match * Play the Bongos * Mix n Match * Vegetable Soup * Wake Up Jeff! * Matching Pairs * Become a Wiggle * Big Red Car (Colour-in) * Friend (Colour-in) * Build the Big Red Car * Friends Puzzle * Shapes * Wiggly Radio * Alphabet * Numbers 1 to 10 Videos * The Wiggles also appeared on NBC's TODAY Show * The Wiggles Sample Concerts * Greetings from a local of Éire * The Wiggly Mix * Anthony's Tour Diary * Greg's Tour Diary * Anthony with The Dogs * The Wiggles on FRESH * The Wiggles on Channel 9's Today Show and Radio Station 2MMM * The Wiggles were back on NBC's The Today Show * The Wiggles launched SafeWaters water safety campaign * Gregs Video Message Gallery * See here Also *The Wiggles On Demand *The Wiggles Shop *WiggleWorld *Hot Potato Studios' Website *The Kingdom Of Paramithi's Website Category:Browse Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Interactives Category:1997 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:1998 Category:2012 Category:2018